Vorzyd V
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Vorzyd Sector | stelsel = Vorzyd System | zonnen = Vorzyd | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 277 dagen | rotatietijd = 22 uren | klasse = | diameter = 14,900 kilometer | atmosfeer = Standaard | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Stedelijk Velden | water = | bezienswaardig = Efavan Casino Royale | inheemse = Vorzydiaks 63% | gemigreerde =Hrakian 10% Mens 8% Kilmaulsi 6% Selonian 4% | taal = | inwoners = 2 miljard | hoofdstad = Efavan | munt = | staatsvorm = Democratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Vorzyd V Vorzyd V was een planeet in de Outer Rim die bekend stond als Gambler’s World. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Vorzyd V lag ten noordoosten van Coruscant op de Salin Corridor tussen de Hydian Way en de Perlemian Trade Route, maar meer tegen de Perlemian aan. Vorzyd V lag in de regio genaamd de Commonality, een federatie van negen Sectors aangevoerd door Columex. Het was een vrij kleine planeet met zeer veel urbanisatie. Het klimaat was gematigd en de vijfde planeet in het Vorzyd System was geschikt voor leven. De Vorzydiaks waren het intelligente leven, maar tal van species waren naar Vorzyd V geëmigreerd door de eeuwen heen. Cultuur & Samenleving Vorzyd V maakte naam en faam door het bouwen van casino’s in de hoofdstad Efavan en deze voortdurend te blijven promoten in het universum. Zelfs de lanen in de ruimte rondom Vorzyd V waren voorzien van holografische advertenties. Tijdens de New Order ging het leeuwendeel van de opbrengsten naar de Imperial schatkist, al was dat enkel door insiders geweten. Dit was het gevolg van een corrupte regering van Vorzyd V. Efavan was de hoofdstad van Vorzyd V en Felana was de ruimtehaven van de planeet. De Vorzyd Slider was een bekende snack van op de planeet. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Jedi Civil War lag Vorzyd V in het gebied van Revan. Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars vond er een veldslag plaats in het Vorzyd System die werd gewonnen door de Republic. Meer dan 1.000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin werd de planeet ontdekt als een gloeiende bal in een ongerept stuk van de ruimte nabij de Perlemian Trade Route. Toen men de regio van nabij verkende, ontdekte men elf stelsels die werden bewoond door de Vorzydiaks die een primitieve soort Hyperdrive hadden ontwikkeld. Door de komst van de Republic konden zij hun grenzen verleggen en contacten leggen met species uit de omgeving. Zo werd de cluster snel een gebied dat regelmatig werd bezocht en waarin handel bloeide. Vorzyd IV en de andere Vorzydiak planeten werden industriële grootmachten met de hulp van de Paigun hun uitvinder- en managementkwaliteiten. De Kilmaulsi en de Selonians dienden als arbeiders die via schepen van op Hraki naar Vorzyd kwamen. In een eeuw sloten deze species hun krachten bij elkaar en zetten ze hun holdings samen in de federatie die ze de Commonality noemden. Vorzyd V werd door zijn rijkdom de leidinggevende planeet van de Commonality, een federatie van negen Sectors. Onder invloed van Columex, dankzij een investering van de Greyshade-familie, groeide de Commonality uit tot een economische macht in de Outer Rim. Columex was dankzij de investeringen machtig geworden en fungeerde als de link tussen de Republic en de regio. Op een bepaald moment zorgde een industriële ramp op de planeet voor oplopende schulden voor de heropbouw van de planeet. De leiders van Vorzyd V pasten hun begroting echter niet aan de schulden aan waardoor de planeet gedurende eeuwen wegzakte in wanorde en chaos. Toch kon Vorzyd V zich herstellen van deze tegenslag. De geschiedenis van de planeet ging immers vaak gepaard met periodes van stagnering, afgewisseld door periodes die gekenmerkt werden door een plotselinge ommezwaai wat betreft filosofie en cultuur. Alle samenlevingen op Vorzyd V hadden te maken met een sluimerende opstand die protesteerde tegen de strakke maatschappij van de ouderen. Deze rebellerende jongeren droegen de naam Freelies, afgeleid van Freeloader. Verschillende species uit de Sector maakten deel uit van de Freelie-bendes. In 39 BBY bracht sabotage op Vorzyd IV Obi-Wan Kenobi en Qui-Gon Jinn naar de planeet. Zij ontdekten dat de Freelies achter deze sabotage zaten. Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy werd op Vorzyd V geboren in 34 BBY. Net voor de Clone Wars was Kalasaad Woztu de Prime Minister. In de laatste jaren van de Republic koos Columex Vorzyd V uit om enkele luxecasino’s te bouwen. Senator Simon Greyshade overtuigde de Republic om in deze goktempels te investeren in ruil voor een deel van de opbrengst. Tijdens de Clone Wars lag Vorzyd V in het gebied van de CIS. Toen de Republic werd vervangen door de New Order stond Greyshade toe dat het Empire de winst van de Republic overnam. In ruil hiervoor nam het Empire The Wheel over dat aan Greyshade werd gegeven om te besturen. De druk onder het Empire was zwaar, maar contacten met de Rebel Alliance waren reeds aanwezig van kort na de Battle of Yavin. Kort na de Battle of Yavin reisden Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO en R2-D2 naar Vorzyd V om een ontmoeting te regelen met een contactpersoon van de Alliance. Darth Vader had echter Blackhole op Vorzyd V opdracht gegeven om deze missie te doen mislukken. Uiteindelijk bleek de Presidente van Vorzyd V de contactpersoon te zijn van de Alliance dat hierdoor een mooie financiële bonus opstreek. Bron *Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within *Gambler's World *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *The Essential Atlas – Grid: R-6 + Online Index category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Sith Empire category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire